ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga
is a three part saga produced by Tsuburaya Productions in 2006. Plot Arb's Tragedy SAGA 1: Curious about the Planet Arb, the being later known as Ultraman Hikari flies down to the surface. The people of Arb sense the pureness of his heart, and materialize before him. They explain that their peace will soon be disrupted, if the prophecy of Tsurugi is correct. Hikari says he will save them, and flies off to a distant planet. There, he meets someone in a cloak, and tells him he is looking for a warrior from many legends. The cloaked being summons a storm, and tells Hikari to calm it. He does, and the being reveals himself to be Ultraman King. Ultraman King gives Hikari the Knight Brace, and tells him to only use it with a pure heart. Hikari then flies off to Arb. He is too late, and Bogar has already begun its attack. Hikari becomes angry, and attacks Bogar in anger. King warns him of losing his heart, but Hikari continues attacking. He eventually reflects one of Bogar's fireballs back at it, and it retreats. The people of Arb enter into Hikari, forcing him to become Hunter Knight Tsurugi. Hikari, now on a quest for revenge, follows Bogar to Earth. A Warrior's Training SAGA 2: Shortly after his time on Earth, Hikari is flying through space. He is suddenly attacked by a Bemstar, and forces it onto an asteroid below. The two battle on the ground, but Bemstar proves to be too powerful for Hikari. Just as Bemstar is about to finish him off, Zoffy appears before Hikari. He tells Hikari not to waste the new life Mother of Ultra gave him, and reminds him of the human he is combined with. Hikari realizes what it means to be an Ultraman, and fights Bemstar with Zoffy. After a long fight, Hikari and Zoffy manage to destroy Bemstar. Zoffy welcomes Hikari into the Space Garrison, and Ultraman King watches from afar. Suddenly, another Bemstar flies past, and Hikari wants to go after it, as it was headed to Earth. Zoffy reminds him that Mebius is on Earth, and believing in your allies is part of being in the Space Garrison. Hikari understands, and they both fly off. Return of Light SAGA 3: After the events of the last chapter, Hikari appears before Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Zoffy. He asks to be assigned to Earth, and after persuasion from Zoffy, Father agrees. Hikari takes off, but sees Ultraman Mebius's Ultra Sign, saying he is waiting for Hikari on Arb. Hikari goes to Aarb, but is suddenly attacked by Mebius. Hikari realizes the trick and fends "Mebius" off. "Mebius" then transforms to resemble Hunter Knight Tsurugi, and Hikari fights him off too. The imposter reveals himself to be Alien Babarue, and Father recognizes him as the one who stole the Ultra Key many years ago. Babarue taunts Hikari, then asks him to join him. After refusing the offer Babarue freezes Hikari, and offers again, but is still refused. As Babarue prepares to leave, Hikari is visited by the spirits of Arb, who free him, and he dons the Armor of Revenge once again, only this time for good. Ultraman King explains the armor is now good, and names it the Armor of the Hero. Hikari uses the armor to get the upper hand when fighting Babarue, but he escapes. Hikari then takes flight to Earth, chasing him. Characters Humans *Kazuya Serizawa Ultras *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman King *Zoffy *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman 80 Kaiju/Seijin *Bogar *Alien Fanton *Alien Babarue/Imitation Ultraman Mebius *Bemstar Cast Voice Cast * : * : * : * : Masao Nakasone * : Masao Nakasone * : Kohji Moritsugu * : Masao Nakasone * : Goro Naya * : Saburo Shinoda * : Ryu Manatsu * |Urutoraman Eiti}}: Hatsunori Hasegawa id:Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Productions Category:Team-Ups Category:Spin-Offs